The Real Hannah Montana
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: What happens when Miley's secret is exposed, what happens when she finds herself falling for Jake Ryan the biggest T.V. egotistic manic, what happens when Jackson finds Lilly and Oliver making out? Well you'll just have to read to see, duh! R
1. Seek Peek

**A/n: Okay so I was watching 'Shawn of the Dead' and randomly all of the sudden, I had an idea for a new Hannah Montana fic! A-maze-sa-zing (Disclaimer/Sigh/ I don't own that phrase, the people who own Benchwarmers does)**

Disclaimer: In a parallel universe I own both Shawn of the Dead and Hannah Montana, but unfortunately-It's not...so...

/Chapter One\

"Miley Stewart you're Hannah Montana!" Ashley's shrill voice yelled on a brightly light stage, holding a beach blonde wig in her hands triumphantly, "And now the whole world knows your secret!"

The crowd gasped at the fact that Hannah Montana, the nation's tween role-model, was a fraud, but they didn't realize the impact of her real name-Who in the world was Miley Stewart?

Hannah Montana, I mean Miley Stewart, stood glued to the wood of the stage, her eyes beginning to brim with tears, not sure what to do now.

Ashley and Amber stood a few feet away, their hands fluttering, an "OoOoOoOo" coming forth their mouths. The tears began to slowly trail from the corners of Miley's eyes as she watched the girl exchange their gesture, and ran off, pushing past the thick curtain dividing the stage from back stage.

"Bud, it's o-" her father's thickly southern accented said in a coo-like voice, but she continued running, running away from the girls, from her shocked friends, just running.

She closed her eyes, for just a second and...suddenly someone's arms were warped protectively around her, she opened her eyes gingerly. He smiled weakly, brushing the hair from her tear stained face with one hand, the other still warped around her mid-section.

"Miley," he said in a whisper-like tone, as he warped the other arm, yet again, around her, "It's going to be okay."

"You're not mad?" she asked, the words said in between hiccups, "I mean...I lied to you. And my fans. I lied to everyone..."

He smirked, "How could I be mad, you lied to me before."

"I have?" she said as she sniffled, in her mind she wished she would have had time to fix her face before she ran straight into his arms.

"Yeah, when you tried so hard to make it seem like you didn't like me" he joked, his greenish-grey eyes staring back into hers. He leaned in and...

"Jake Ryan! Get your hands off my sister!" Jackson's snapped, she pulled away from his embrace, his arms letting go of her. Sister and brother glared at each other for a second, before Jake started laughing.

"What?" they both snapped at him, but he continued laughing.

"Look..."he laughed, pointing over to where the infamous Amber and Ashley were now sobbing, their clothes wet-The look of soda about them-and random food stuff was stuck in their hair.

Both Miley and Jackson laughed along with him, as the girls scurried out of sight, a soft chanting sound could now be heard. Miley took in a couple of deep breaths to calm her laughter, as she listened to the chanting grow louder and louder.

"Miley. Miley. Miley" the chant echoed, increasing in sound as the seconds ticked by, Jake and Jackson had now controlled their laughter as well. Jake grinned a supporting grin as he shooed her to go back on stage.

She smiled weakly, nervous butterflies, "Come with me. Please," she begged Jake, whom looked as if deciding for a second. He smiled, grabbing her hand that lay limp at her side a second ago. And they began toward the curtain.

"Miley. Miley. Miley" the chant was clear and loud, their voices in unison, as they called her name. She smiled weakly, tighting her grip on his hand, and made her way towards her father whom was now in the middle of the stage trying to calm the crowd.

"I'll take it from here, dad" she said, as she took the micro from his hand, with her free hand, "So...ya'll got the first peek here, huh?"

The crowd laughed, and someone shouted out for her to start to sing one of her songs, "Which one do you think I should sing Jake?"

The girls in the crowd now screamed in joy at the sight of Jake Ryan, as well as the mention of his name. He cast a grin out at the crowd, "You know Miley. I think you should sing 'I've Got Nerve'. What do you guys think?" he asked the crowd getting yells of approval.

She smiled with graditude, and admiration at him, before she grabbed the microphone from the stand and began to sing,

_We haven't met_

_And that's ok_

'_Cuz you will be askin' for me one day_

_Don't wanna wait_

_In line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close your eyes_

'_Cuz it's a chance worth taking_

_There's nothing that I can't shake you_

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve (I got, I got, I got)_

_Electrify I don't know why_

_We're getting together and we're on fire_

_What I said you heard_

_Now I've got you spinnin'_

_Don't close your eyes_

_The words to you are open_

_And I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am _

_I would never run away when life gets bad it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I-I know what you like_

_I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink_

_It's everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Don't I get what I deserve_

_I've got nerve_

_You, yeah, need to discover_

_Who makes you feel free_

_I need you to uncover the part of you that's reaching out for me, yeah_

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am _

_I would never run away when life gets bad it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_I know I can change the world_

_I-I know what you like_

_I know what you think_

_I'm no afraid to stare you down until you blink it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_Yeah, I got nerve_

_I know what you like_

_I know what you think_

_I'm not afraid to stare you down until you blink it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_(I've got) I got nerve!_

The crowd clapped, and Miley turned to look at Jake. He smiled, and their eyes met. The world suddenly seemed to melt away. He leaned in, and so did she...

**How did Ashley and Amber find out? Will Jake and Miley finally get their kiss? Tune in next time for the answers to all these questions and more!**

**A/n: So what'd you think? Please R & R! Seven reviews gets a new chapter **


	2. You Like Who?

**A/n: Thankies, to all the awesome totally supportive reviewers! Who are the following: Avatarian Sweet Pea, lilerin91, Jessica the anonymous, Mrs.JoeJonas, MusicWhenItRains, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, iluvwoodstock, Nylovebaby, DASEYisLOVE, Aria Karakaze the anonymous, nemo123489, James'-gurl7492, cutiepie100, and Buffy's boyfriend. Okay, this is how the stories gonna go-The first chapter was the middle of the story. And so I shall form the story line around it, understand? This chapter shall be in Miley's POV, and is the real beginning of the story-Okay? Got it, good.**

Disclaimer: I did own Hannah Montana once...But the annoying man that kept saying, "How does that make you feel", made me give it away...

/Chapter Two\

I hold his hand, it felt comfortable, for it has been months since we had started holding hands. I chew on my lower lip, comfortable-Yes-but...the spark...has been gone. For weeks; But I just can't tell him suddenly, out of the blue, "I don't like you anymore."

I mean what if he found out, exactly why I didn't feel anything for him anymore...Well the reason what walked in the door. It feels so wrong whenever I see him and nervous butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Hey Miley," his voice, sends shivers down my spine, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I say to myself, 'Stop it, Miley! You can't like him! You don't like him! Stop looking at him! Stop it!'

"Miley! You would not believe what I just heard-" Lilly Truscott said as she wandered into the class, just as the bell rang, she stopped speaking for a second as she saw Jake Ryan.

"'Sup Lilly" he said, as she past him, sitting in the open desk beside my desk, on the right, in front of him.

She beamed, "'Sup Jake, 'sup"

I rolled my eyes, it's disgusting how girls just fall over him, especially someone like my best friend in the whole world!

"Miles?" his sweet voice said piercing my thoughts, and I plastered a fake smile on my face before I turn to look at my boyfriend of five months.

Oliver Oscar Oken has that silly lopsided grin on his face, but his eyes show worry, he squeezes my hand gently, "You okay?"

I nod, fighting hard to keep this smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired, that party last night was...Tiring."

We laugh softly together, and I feel that knot tighten in my stomach, because all I feel for him is friendship, and that sucks-Big time. When we started out, I was just so happy to be with him. First of all, I had won! I had beaten Lilly, and asked him out first. Secondly, he is just too good to be true-Loyal, cute, friendly, energetic, and the sweetest boyfriend ever. But now...There's just nothing there here...No chemistry.

"Jake, um...Can I talk to you? Like...After class" Lilly said, during mid-class, turning in her chair to face him. He nodded, and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, and I had to roll my eyes again-But on the inside I was crying out to her to answer my question-Was she going to ask him out? No, she couldn't, she knows how I feel about him...But that didn't stop me from asking Oliver out...

I ran my free hand through my hair, a nervous habit of mine, and I squeeze Oliver's hand back, I wish we were still just friends. I wish that I hadn't let this relationship get so far. But than, wishes usually don't come true, do they?

He smiles weakly, but he seems to be just as distant as I probably am. Maybe he's just feeling weird because he knows, just like I do, that Lilly's going to ask Jake out. Maybe he likes...No, he's MY boyfriend right! Miley don't go thinking about how you can turn this situation on him and make him break up with me, instead of vise versa.

Damn.

As the bell rings, signaling the end of class, and my stomach lurches. I gingerly pick up my books, and manage to shoo Oliver away so I can continue to linger in the class long enough to hear what Lilly has to say to Jake.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Lilly?" Jake asked, his dreamy green-grey eyes dancing like always, he leaned on the back wall, ignoring the teacher glaring daggers at him for loitering in her class.

"Um...I was wondering if you wanted to...Go out tomorrow night..." she trailed off, her blue eyes ablaze with excitement and...Worry?

He smiled seem to fade a little, "I'm sorry Lilly. But I can't...I mean you're a really good friend...But I don't like you like that..."

I stood listening in, from the doorway, and I felt a pang of sorrow for my friend whom now looked like she was about to burst into tears. She nodded, and began towards me, well the door, head hanging low so that her blonde hair covered her tear brimmed eyes. I hurried out, trying to act as if I had not seen the scene as she made her way towards me, a fake smile on her face, with her cheeks flushed red as well as her nose. Her eyelids looked somewhat puffy, but the tears had seemed to disappear.

"Lilly?" I asked, a pang of guilt now, but still I was joying up and down in my mind.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said in a whispered tone but she smiled wider, "So did you hear about Amber and Ashley's party this weekend? It's going to the biggest party this year yet! Can you imagine-A Halloween party with so many fine looking boys in one very large room, and one me?! And guess whose invited?"

She didn't wait for me to reply, "Everyone! Amber's mom got some angry phone calls from of the kid's who didn't get to the Valentine Bash they had in February, and so she said the only way they could have it was if everyone was invited to go. I can't wait! I wonder if we're supposed to wear a costume...Oh I could go as Elizabeth Swann..."

And just like that she returned to a Lilly normal, but I could hear the sorrow in her voice even as she spoke with excitement of the party to come.

**A/n: Ha! Twist, Miley and Oliver are going out-Bet you didn't expect that! Will Oliver break up with Miley before she breaks up with him? What happens when...Well you'll just have to read to find out!**


End file.
